Gratos
by Merlin7Ringoz
Summary: Após um dos dias mais sombrios da cidade, dois dos melhores de policiais de chicago se encontram consolando-se. Ou, pelo menos, juntos, eles percebem que sempre estarão lá um para o outro independente do por que. Pós 1x12.


Jay suspirou cansado, passando a mão pelos cabelos antes de arranhar a nuca que adornava sua mandíbula. Ele estava exausto e podia sentir o peso do dia caindo sobre ele.

Dizer que esse foi um dos piores dias que ele teve desde que ingressou na unidade seria um eufemismo. As coisas que ele tinha visto hoje, as coisas que tinha ouvido estavam gravadas em sua memória, ecoando e reverberando através dele toda vez que ele fechava os olhos.

Os outros haviam deixado o hospital várias horas antes, se afastando, um por um, até que restava apenas Adam para lidar com as lembranças do dia. Imagens de sangue respingado contra o concreto frio da cidade encheram sua cabeça, e os gritos de angústia dos feridos e das famílias dos feridos ecoaram através dele. A cidade estava coberta de uma camada de cinzas e sangue, e não importava onde ele olhasse, era tudo o que via. Até o ataque do anti-séptico do hospital estéril não fez nada para limpar sua mente dos horrores que ela havia testemunhado.

Ele soltou um gemido suave, sentindo seus músculos doerem e suas costas quebrarem quando ele se curvou em seu assento, apoiando o cotovelo nos joelhos enquanto esfregava irritado os olhos. Ele estava tão cansado, tão incrivelmente cansado e tudo o que ele queria era ir para casa e cair na cama e talvez dormir pelos próximos dias, mas ele não podia. Ele não conseguiu sair deste lugar de absoluta miséria e angústia porque não suportava deixar Burgess aqui sozinha.

Burgess.

_Kim_ .

O simples pensamento dela o deixou atordoado, e Jay apertou as mãos em punhos, endireitando-se em seu assento, enquanto se lembrava do medo absoluto que o percorrera naquele dia. Pela vida dele, ele não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que estivera com tanto medo. Não era algo que ele sentia com frequência, mas ele sentia isso com força total hoje e nunca mais queria sentir isso de novo.

Ele era um policial de Chicago e membro da Unidade de Inteligência. Ele enfrentou traficantes de drogas e líderes de gangues, assassinos e estupradores, pessoas terríveis que fizeram coisas terríveis, e ele fazia isso todos os dias de sua vida sem hesitação e sem medo.

Mas hoje ... hoje ele sentiu esse medo com força total. Hoje, ele aprendeu como era sentir-se absolutamente, positivamente com medo. Ele sentiu o curso através de suas veias, rápido e implacável como adrenalina, mas sem a emoção e excitação que a adrenalina trouxe. Em vez disso, tudo o que sentiu foi o calafrio do sangue nas veias e o palpitar no coração que correspondiam à ansiedade palpitante no estômago.

" _Burgess estava aqui quando aconteceu, e sua sobrinha está na UTI_ "

As palavras de Lindsay fizeram seu corpo inteiro ficar dormente e, por um momento, ele se esqueceu de tudo o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Ele se esqueceu da bomba que explodira no próprio hospital em que ele estava parado e do fato de que ao seu redor havia pessoas sofrendo ferimentos graves e que alguns deles não passariam a noite inteira. Tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era no fato de Burgess - _Kim_ \- estar lá, que ela poderia ter se machucado, mas que não estava.

Pelo menos, não fisicamente.

Ele se levantou de repente, deixando para trás sua xícara de café que há muito esfriou. Ele não conseguia mais ficar sentado lá; ele não podia ficar sentado, pensando nela e em tudo o que poderia ter acontecido com ela. Ele não conseguia pensar no fato de que ela estava sofrendo e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

Quase havia perdido a sobrinha hoje, uma menina de nove anos que provavelmente ainda acreditava no Papai Noel e nas fadas e feliz para sempre. Zoe era uma garota inocente, vítima de um crime sem sentido e implacável, do qual ela não deveria participar. Nenhuma delas deveria ter sido parte disso, e ainda aqui estavam todas.

Dezenas de pessoas foram feridas ou mortas na explosão.

A irmã de Antonio havia sido enterrada sob os escombros e sofreu um ferimento na cabeça bastante desagradável.

Um dos paramédicos do Firehouse 51 havia acabado no hospital com grave perda de sangue devido a um corte no lado dela.

Uma criança de nove anos foi morta e sua irmã mais velha foi a única a convencer seus pais a deixá-la ir.

Zoe, sobrinha de Kim, estava em algum lugar em uma cama de hospital, inconsciente ainda e se recuperando de seu transplante.

E Jay não tinha dúvida de que Kim estava pairando sobre aquela garota, cansado e exausto, mas recusando-se a sair da guarda.

Ele começou a andar, sem saber o que fazer, sem saber o que ainda estava fazendo lá no hospital. Kim não era sua esposa, ela nem era sua namorada.

Ele deveria estar em casa, sem andar do lado de fora do quarto de uma menina de nove anos cuja tia ele era ...

O que?

Com quem ele estava se apaixonando? Quem ele estava desejando? Por quem ele estava apaixonado?

Ele não tinha ideia do que sentia por essa garota - essa mulher.

Tudo o que sabia era que, desde o momento em que Lindsay havia dito à unidade que Burgess estava lá quando a bomba explodiu, ele não conseguiu tirá-la da cabeça.

Enquanto ele perseguia Powell e seus cúmplices, ela estava lá no fundo de sua mente. Flashes de seu suéter verde brilhante e cabelos de cobre encheram seus pensamentos, e ele carregou a sensação de seus braços em volta do pescoço com ele durante todo o dia.

Houve um breve momento durante o abraço, um momento que parecia ter eras, onde ele havia esquecido o trabalho e a bomba e todas as outras merdas com as quais estavam lidando. Houve um breve segundo em que ele quase podia acreditar que o que eram - o que quer que fossem - era real.

Aquele momento, é claro, passou, mas a preocupação dele por ela - e sua sobrinha - não.

Ele estava atraído por ela, que ele tinha certeza, e era uma atração incrivelmente poderosa, que ele não sentia há anos.  
Ele imagina como seria a vida com uma pessoa comum, provavelmente ela não estaria apaixonada pelo que a vida dele traria, ela não seria capaz de suportar, e ainda assim ele não poderia deixá-la. Ele estaria confortável e se estabelecera na vida deles, uma vida chata e segura.

Mas essa não era a vida que ele queria. Ele não queria uma vida segura e confortável, onde suas noites consistiam em assistir _Transformers_ e beber cervejas. Ele não queria se acalmar, não depois de ter sido exposto à emoção da vida na Unidade de Inteligência. Ele não queria passar as noites perdendo tempo em casa, e esse é exatamente o futuro seguro e cortador de biscoitos.

Uma pessoa comum nunca e nunca poderia entender como era a vida dele, e ele nunca poderia querer que ela entendesse. Ele nunca poderia querer que ela soubesse o quão terrível este mundo era.

Kim, por outro lado, sabia exatamente como era sua vida. Ela viveu exatamente a mesma vida. Ela sacrificou exatamente a mesma coisa que ele fazia todos os dias e, infelizmente, conhecia os horrores que existiam nessa cidade cheia de demônios.

Foi triste, mas é verdade. O que o surpreendeu, porém, foi que, mesmo diante desses horrores e mesmo diante de todas as coisas terríveis que ela via e todo o perigo em que se encontrava, ela ainda saía com um sorriso.

Ele não sabia como ela fazia isso, mas era uma coisa que ele nunca iria querer querer mudar, porque ver aquele sorriso em seu rosto no final de um dia brutal, depois de um dia de apreensões e espancamentos de drogas e todos os outros coisa terrível que eles enfrentaram, vendo aquele sorriso fez tudo ficar bem novamente.

O fato de ela poder passar o dia inteiro correndo de um extremo a outro da cidade, lidar com ladrões, seqüestradores e membros de gangues, e sair no final do dia com um sorriso no rosto, foi incrível. Que ela pudesse encontrar o bem em uma cidade corrompida pelo mal era incrível.

Mesmo depois de hoje. Mesmo após o horror que ela teve que suportar e a ansiedade e o medo que sentia pela sobrinha, mesmo depois de ver a menininha morrer, sabendo que sua morte era a salvação da sobrinha, mesmo depois de tudo isso, ela ainda conseguia sorrir. entre suas lágrimas. Ele tinha visto, tenso e dolorido, mas estava lá, e ele sabia por aquele pequeno sorriso angustiado que ela ficaria bem - que eles ficariam bem.

Mesmo depois desse dia sombrio que Chicago havia passado, todos ficariam bem.

Jay finalmente parou de andar. Ele estava parado no meio do corredor, preso entre dois quartos. Seus ombros caíram com sua exaustão e ele mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos.

Ele não queria ir embora - odiava ir embora -, mas sabia que se não fosse e encontrasse algum lugar para descansar, entraria em colapso e que maneira de terminar esse dia tumultuado seria.

Ele olhou para o relógio, notando que já passava da meia-noite.

Tudo o que ele se importava naquele momento era encontrar uma cama e garantir que Kim ficaria bem sozinha.

O problema era que Jay não fazia ideia de onde ficava o quarto de Zoe, e ele não tinha forças para procurar em todos os quartos a menina de nove anos e sua tia linda.

Ele odiava ir embora, de verdade, mas tinha um turno de manhã - parecia um turno todas as manhãs - e Lindsay daria um chute no traseiro se pensasse em entrar na delegacia com menos de sete horas de sono debaixo do cinto dele.

Enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, Adam começou sua caminhada embaralhada pelo corredor do hospital, afastando-se para que médicos e enfermeiras pudessem passar por ele. Ele estava chegando ao fim do corredor quando um verde vívido chamou a atenção do seu olho e ele congelou no meio do corredor, virando à esquerda.

As persianas não tinham sido desenhadas e, através do vidro transparente, Adam podia ver a forma caída de Kim.

Ela estava debruçada em uma cadeira de plástico ao lado da cama de Zoe. A menina de nove anos ainda estava intubada e o quarto dela estava cheio de inúmeras máquinas, todas elas bipando e fazendo barulho por conta própria.

Jay se moveu da janela para a porta. Ele cruzou os braços enquanto se inclinava contra a moldura, examinando a forma cansada de Kim. Ela estava dormindo profundamente, com a cabeça apoiada na cama de hospital precária, perto do quadril da sobrinha. Ela estava segurando a mão de Zoe, e de sua posição na porta, ele podia ver as bordas vermelhas e inchadas de seus olhos e as marcas de lágrimas gravadas em suas bochechas. Ela estava segurando o celular na outra mão, e Jay se perguntou se ela alguma vez conseguira falar com sua irmã ou mãe.

Era uma completa coincidência que ele a tivesse encontrado, e a mera visão dela era suficiente para derreter seu cansaço. Ele não se importava se Lindsay lhe desse um chute no traseiro amanhã, se isso significasse que ele poderia passar a noite vigiando-a, certificando-se de que ela estivesse bem. Talvez isso fosse estranho ou mesmo perseguidor da parte dele, mas agora que ele a tinha na mira, ele nunca quis deixá-la sair deles.

-Com licença senhor?

Jay se virou, seus braços caindo para longe do peito. Havia uma enfermeira atrás dele, olhando para ele com expectativa. Ela era de meia-idade e parecia tão cansada quanto todo mundo.

-Sim? - Perguntou Jay, pronto para sacar seu distintivo e conseguir o posto se ela ousasse tentar fazê-lo sair, porque ele não o faria. Não havia como ele partir agora que a havia encontrado.

A enfermeira deve ter notado a cautela nos brilhantes olhos castanhos de Jay, porque ela lhe deu um leve sorriso.

\- Se você quiser, posso trazer um berço aqui para sua esposa. - disse ela em voz baixa, olhando dentro do quarto para a forma de dormir de Kim. -Eu sei o quão desconfortáveis esses assentos podem ser.

\- Ela não é minha— Jay interrompeu, olhando dentro da sala para a forma de Kim e pensando que não havia muito que ele pudesse fazer para ajudá-la, mas ele poderia pelo menos garantir que ela tivesse um lugar macio e confortável para dormir. noite. Ele voltou-se para a enfermeira e assentiu. -Sim, isso seria ótimo. Obrigado.

A enfermeira sorriu e saiu, provavelmente para pedir que a cama fosse trazida, e Jay voltou sua atenção para Kim. Ele não tinha certeza de quanto tempo ficou ali, observando-a dormir com uma sobrancelha franzida, mas em algum momento a enfermeira voltou, desta vez com dois gerentes de materiais a reboque, e eles rapidamente e silenciosamente montaram uma cama no canto da sala. a sala. A primeira enfermeira entregou-lhe alguns cobertores e um travesseiro, sussurrando uma 'boa noite' suave enquanto ela conduzia os outros para fora da sala, deixando Jay sozinho com Kim e Zoe.

Ele entrou o mais silenciosamente possível na sala, fechando a porta atrás de si. A sala estava iluminada pelo brilho suave de uma lâmpada de cabeceira, e Jay montou a cama o mais rápido e ordenadamente possível.

Ele se endireitou quando terminou, tirando algumas das rugas do cobertor antes de voltar para Kim, que ainda estava dormindo profundamente. Não foi até aquele momento que ele percebeu que não tinha ideia de como a colocaria na cama. Ele não queria acordá-la, ela merecia o máximo de descanso possível após o dia em que tivera, mas ele também não podia simplesmente deixá-la naquela cadeira.

Ele realmente não pensou duas vezes enquanto atravessava a sala até o assento de Kim. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela, deslizando cuidadosamente o celular da mão dela enquanto extraia a outra mão da embreagem que ela tinha na de Zoe. Ela murmurou um pouco enquanto dormia, mas não acordou quando Jay se levantou.

Inclinando-se, ele deslizou um braço sob os joelhos dela e a puxou na vertical o suficiente para que ele pudesse deslizar o outro pelo ombro dela. Ele se endireitou, puxando Kim em seus braços.

Quase imediatamente, como que por instinto, Kim se escondeu em seus braços, seu rosto se aninhou contra o material macio de sua camisa de colarinho. Jay deu pequenos passos calculados em direção ao berço, onde a abaixou cuidadosamente sobre os lençóis limpos.

Enquanto ele puxava os cobertores sobre sua forma cansada, ele notou as palpitações de suas pálpebras, e ela abriu os olhos após várias tentativas fracassadas. Seu olhar estava desfocado e ela soltou um leve zumbido enquanto saboreava o calor da cama. Quando seu olhar nebuloso finalmente pousou no rosto dele, ela franziu a testa levemente e fez aquele zumbido novamente.

\- Halstead? - ela disse com uma voz carregada de sono. -O que você está fazendo?

-Shh - ele disse suavemente, puxando os cobertores até os ombros dela. -Apenas volte a dormir. Você precisa descansar.

\- Mas Zoe— ela começou, lutando para se sentar em seu sono estupor, efetivamente deixando seus cobertores se agruparem em volta da cintura.

-Eu vou cuidar dela. - interrompeu Jay, tentando empurrá-la de volta para o travesseiro. -Eu prometo. Você precisa descansar, Burgess.

-Mas— o policial olhou desesperadamente para a pequena forma de sua sobrinha inconsciente.

-Kim - Jay interrompeu novamente, afastando sua atenção de Zoe e de volta para ele. -Eu vou cuidar dela. Eu prometo que, enquanto eu estiver aqui, nada vai acontecer com ela ou com você. Por favor, durma.

Ele sentiu os ombros dela perderem a tensão quando seus olhos se encontraram, e com suas palavras e ruídos suaves e calmantes, ele foi capaz de empurrá-la finalmente para uma posição de descanso contra o travesseiro. Ele puxou seus cobertores ao redor dela novamente, e desta vez ela o deixou, agarrando a borda do material e prendendo-a em seu ombro. Ela se contorceu por alguns minutos, tentando encontrar uma posição confortável no berço e Jay a observou.

Quando ela finalmente pareceu encontrar um local confortável, ela relaxou e olhou para Jay com expectativa.

\- Você não vai embora?- ela perguntou baixinho, com medo de que, se elevasse a voz mais alto, ela quebraria e quebraria o silêncio aparentemente calmo que caíra sobre o hospital.

Inconscientemente, Jay estendeu a mão e colocou um cacho caído atrás da orelha de Kim. Ele deixou as pontas dos dedos correrem por sua bochecha, saboreando a sensação suave de sua pele sob suas mãos ásperas, enquanto sorria para ela.

\- Não vou a lugar nenhum - prometeu. -Eu vou ficar bem aqui.

Ele se afastou, mas não antes de deixar suas emoções tirar o melhor dele. Ele se inclinou para frente, rapidamente antes que sua consciência e mente o dominassem, e deu um beijo suave e persistente na testa de Kim. Ele podia sentir o cheiro doce e rosado de seu xampu enquanto fazia isso, e ele parou por um segundo, seus lábios pressionando apenas a testa dela e seu nariz roçando no alto da cabeça dela antes que ele se afastasse com relutância. Ele também tinha, antes que ele fizesse algo estúpido - mais estúpido - como beijá-la, desta vez de verdade.

Kim o observou se afastar, acompanhando seus movimentos enquanto ele se sentava ao lado da cama de Zoe. Ela se virou de lado para poder ver os dois, e adormeceu com os olhos presos na dupla, a mão de Jay enrolada cuidadosamente em torno de Zoe, garantindo à garota - mesmo durante o sono - que ela não estivesse sozinha, que ela nunca estaria sozinho novamente.

Ele deve ter adormecido em algum momento da noite. Ele ficou sentado ao lado de Zoe a noite toda, alternando entre vigiá-la e vigiar sua tia adormecida no canto da sala. Finalmente, porém, ele não conseguia mais manter os olhos pesados e sucumbira à escuridão e à tranquilidade que estava dormindo.

Quando ele acordou, eram quase seis da manhã. O sol estava começando a aparecer através das cortinas do quarto do hospital, pequenas tiras de rosa e laranja que atravessavam o quarto, criando padrões contra os cobertores de Zoe e em seu rosto. Foi a luz brilhando em seu rosto e um ligeiro empurrão à sua direita que o puxou bruscamente de seu sono. Seus olhos se abriram e imediatamente suas vistas foram abordadas por Kim e seu suéter verde brilhante.

Ela pareceu surpresa ao vê-lo acordado e deu um passo para trás, esbarrando na beira da cama.

-Desculpe! - ela disse rapidamente. -Eu não quis te acordar. Só estava checando Zoe.

Jay assentiu e acenou com desculpas quando se endireitou, as costas rangendo e estalando ao fazê-lo.

-Nada demais - assegurou-lhe com uma voz grave e sonolenta. Instintivamente, ele passou a mão pelos cabelos despenteados, tentando alisá-los de volta ao seu estilo esculpido. Kim observou seus movimentos sem jeito, sem saber o que deveria estar fazendo. Jay olhou para ela, tentando engolir a voz rouca do sono antes de falar novamente.

-Como ela está? - ele perguntou, acenando para Zoe que ainda estava dormindo na cama do hospital.  
Kim deu um de seus sorrisos leves enquanto olhava para sua sobrinha inconsciente.

-Nenhuma mudança real- disse ela com cuidado e com uma voz tensa. -Não é pior, mas também não é muito melhor. A Dra. Arata disse que existe a possibilidade de ela acordar hoje, mas teremos que esperar e ver.

-Isso é ótimo, Kim- disse Adam. Instintivamente, ele estendeu a mão e agarrou a mão dela. -Ela vai ficar bem, Kim. Ela é forte, assim como sua tia. Eu posso dizer.

Kim sorriu suavemente.

-Não - ela disse, olhando para Zoe. Ela estendeu a mão e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha da garota. -Ela é muito mais forte que eu.

Jay não disse nada, não querendo discordar da mulher e lhe dizer que ela era louca por pensar que havia uma pessoa mais forte do que ela. Em vez disso, ele olhou para o relógio.

-Merda - ele murmurou. Ele bateu no mostrador do relógio algumas vezes, esperando que ele voltasse os ponteiros por trinta minutos. - Eu vou me atrasar para a delegacia. - Ele se levantou imediatamente e começou a juntar o casaco e o celular, que havia jogado para o lado.

Ele olhou brevemente para o telefone, notando que havia várias mensagens de Lindsay e até uma de Olinsky, mas ele as ignorou, enfiando o telefone no bolso de trás da calça jeans.

Kim desviou o olhar de Zoe e voltou para Jay.

-Oh - ela disse suavemente. -Certo, é claro, você precisa começar a trabalhar.

Ela se levantou, tomando cuidado para não empurrar a cama de Zoe. Ela cruzou o braço sobre o peito, deixando os dedos se enroscarem no outro cotovelo e ficou parada, balançando de um lado para o outro na ponta dos pés. Jay olhou para ela enquanto vestia o casaco.

-Você vai ficar bem aqui sozinha? - ele perguntou suavemente.

Kim olhou para ele com seus grandes olhos castanhos. Levou um momento para registrar suas palavras, mas uma vez que ela fez, ela assentiu e deu um leve sorriso.

-Sim, eu vou ficar bem - disse ela. Ela levantou o telefone e sorriu novamente. -Eu finalmente entrei em contato com minha irmã. Ela e o marido estão a caminho daqui. Eles devem estar aqui antes das três.

-Isso é bom - disse Jay imediatamente. -Isso é realmente bom.

Eles ficaram ali por um momento, o silêncio entre eles quebrado apenas pelos bipes ásperos das máquinas de Zoe ecoando nas paredes brancas do quarto do hospital. Jay olhou para os pés e Kim mordeu o lábio ansiosamente.

-Bem, eu provavelmente deveria ir- disse Jay. -Hoje vai ser um inferno, e eu gostaria de tomar um café antes de lidar com qualquer tempestade de merda que Chicago nos lançar.

-Certo, é claro - disse Kim. -Hum, tenha um bom dia? - Ela torceu o rosto, sabendo o quão estranho ela parecia dizer isso. Jay sorriu e arrastou-se sem jeito em direção à porta do quarto do hospital.

Kim fechou os olhos, odiando-se por quão estúpida ela parecia e desejando ter dito algo mais, qualquer outra coisa, para mostrar o quanto ela apreciava tudo o que ele havia feito por ela. Ele tinha acabado de chegar à porta e tinha um pé no corredor, quando ela encontrou a coragem de chamá-lo.

-Jay.

Ele parou no meio do caminho e virou-se para olhá-la. Ele tinha uma mão apoiada no batente da porta e uma única sobrancelha levantada em questão. Kim respirou fundo antes de se aproximar dele. Ela colocou uma mão no ombro dele e a outra na mão que ele havia apoiado contra a porta. Erguendo-se na ponta dos pés, ela se inclinou perto dele. Kim podia sentir a respiração de Jay se misturando com a dela, e ela apertou o ombro dele enquanto se inclinava, os lábios pressionados contra os dele em um beijo suave. Ela podia sentir o arranhar da barba dele contra sua pele suave, mas ela não se importava porque esse beijo era suave e doce e, embora fosse casto, era perfeito.

Ela se afastou depois de alguns momentos, seus olhos passando rapidamente entre os lábios dele e os olhos verdes.

Ele parecia um pouco atordoado e talvez um pouco sem fôlego também, e também tinha dificuldade em focar nos olhos dela quando os lábios dela estavam incrivelmente perto.

-O que foi isso?- ele perguntou suavemente.

-Foi um agradecimento - disse ela tão suavemente. - Para tudo.

Os olhos dela desceram para os lábios dele novamente, mas ela se conteve e, por algum milagre, ele se conteve também.

-A qualquer momento, Burgess - disse Jay com a maior sinceridade que pôde reunir. -Eu te disse, eu tenho você coberto.

-Você é o melhor - disse ela, sorrindo um dos seus sorrisos deslumbrantes.  
Afastou-se, finalmente - infelizmente - e deu vários passos para trás. Voltou-se para a sobrinha, ocupando o lugar que havia sido desocupado recentemente.

Jay viu quando ela se inclinou para agarrar a mão de Zoe, e a última imagem dela que ele tinha antes de partir para enfrentar os horrores da cidade era a de Kim se inclinando sobre sua sobrinha e conversando com ela com um de seus sorrisos brilhantes que nunca deixou de surpreendê-lo.


End file.
